Like This?
by CrazieDasie
Summary: Tonks, plagued by insomnia, decides to have some fun with Remus Lupin. Suggests a future pairing of RLNT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: This is just a little one shot I wrote for fun. It takes place before HP&tOotP. I'm also guessing at Tonks's true "look." **:D**

Her eyes were so wide open she couldn't even feel herself blinking. She felt twitchy and her body was filled with anxious energy. Boredom occupied her every thought. It was 2:30 in the morning and sleep was the last thing Nymphadora Tonks was able to do.

Tonks sat by herself in the damp darkness of number 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. After being on guard duty eight nights in a row, sleeping during the day to be able to stay alert and awake at night, she is stuck on her backwards schedule.

Absentmindedly stirring her cold coffee, Tonks checked the clock again. She watched the little hand flick forward making the time 2:31 a.m.

_Of course_, she thought. _Time flies by like a snail when your alone and bored...if snails flew_.

She rested her head on the table next to a hand-held mirror she was playing with before. It took less than an hour before she got bored with changing her eyes into different shapes and colors for her own amusement. Plus, it gave her a killer headache.

_Maybe if I just rest and clear my mind, I'll just fall asleep_.

Tonks closed her eyes and felt them flutter back open a second later.

_Damn_.

Tonks reached across the table for a book that someone left there. She flipped through it, but couldn't focus on the words. She hopped off her chair and began pacing the room. Then she started skipping around it and than apparating to different locations. _CRACK_ She was on top of the counter. _CRACK_ On top of the table. _CRACK CRACK CRACK_

When she found herself in a ball in the corner of the kitchen giggling at her apparating skills, Tonks suddenly realized how old she was and stood up so abruptly that she banged her head on a shelf.

Rubbing her skull, Tonks sat back down on her chair. It was 3:00 in the morning.

_Maybe I'll apparate upstairs to Sirius's room and get him to wake up and entertain me_.

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

"Clothes cousin! Ever hear of clothes!" Tonks screamed, holding her hands over her face trying to block out the image of a naked sleeping Sirius from her eyes.

All of a sudden the sounds of locks clicking and a creaky door opening filled Tonks' silent kitchen. She crept over to the kitchen door and peaked out.

A tall figure stood by the front door magically relocking it. The figure sighed, made a motion like running fingers through their hair and then limped into the sitting room.

Tonks stepped out of the kitchen and tried her hardest to creep over to the sitting room as quiet as she could go. Predictably, the floorboards creaked louder than ever. Annoyed by her ability to find the exact place not to step every time, Tonks decided to leap the distance to the sitting room. However, being who she is, Tonks didn't just gracefully land in the doorway like she envisioned, but landed face first on the hard ground, half in the sitting room and half in the darkness of the hallway.

"Hello Nymphadora," said the deep, hoarse voice of Remus Lupin.

"Tonks," Tonks said, her voice muffled by the floor. She picked her head up and locked eyes with Lupin as she pulled herself onto her feet.

"You look like hell Remus," Tonks said, brushing dust of her robes.

"You try being a werewolf."

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Lupin shook his head and let out a large yawn. Tonks flopped down on the couch opposite him and pulled her legs up close to her chest.

"Was it a full moon tonight?"

Lupin nodded his head, letting strands of brown hair streaked with gray fall into his face. "It never gets any easier."

Tonks instantly felt bad for him. Lupin was such a nice man and smart, he was so smart; and rather cute. She began smiling to herself as she thought about him.

Lupin looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Tonks caught his eye and flopped her head to the side.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"How come you don't have a sweetheart?"

Lupin's eyes widened. "A...sweetheart?" he said, stumbling over the word.

"Yeah," Tonks replied. "You know a sweetheart? A lover? A girlfriend?"

Lupin coughed. He starred at Tonks for a moment. "Women...they generally run when I tell them that I turn into a monster once a month."

"They shouldn't. Women turn into a monster once a month too, you know."

"I would pay to have PMS instead of lycanthropy."

Tonks began laughing so hard the room seemed to echo with a million laughing Tonks. When she finally stopped, she noticed that Lupin wasn't laughing at all but dozing off to sleep. Not wanting to lose someone to talk to she thought of something to say fast.

"You like women, right?" Tonks said almost screaming it.

Lupin's eyes sprang open. He slowly picked his head up. "Of course I like women, Tonks."

"You like them, like that?" she asked, doing quotation marks in the air when she said _like that_.

"Yes, like that," Lupin responded copying Tonks's fingers.

"Well what kind of women do you like?" Tonks asked. She honestly grew more and more interested in Lupin's love life with each passing second in his presence.

Lupin ran his fingers through his hair, which he did every time he felt nervous.

"Okay," Tonks said, not wanting to scare him off the topic so fast. "Let's start with the most important thing: hair!"

"Yes Tonks, lets discuss hair," Lupin replied, sitting up straight. "Why purple?"

Tonks grabbed at her purple spiky hair, rather shocked at the sudden change of subject. "Don't you like it?"

Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty," he said unconvincingly. Tonks knew about Lupin's tendency to be nice to everyone so that in return they would like him.

Tonks got up and sat closely next to Lupin on his couch. Lupin shifted uncomfortably but didn't move. He liked having the flirty Tonks sitting so close.

"What's you favorite color?" Tonks asked him.

"Green, I guess."

Tonks screwed her face up and immediately her hair popped from purple to bright green.

"How's this?"

Lupin started laughing slightly. "Better," he said. "But I wouldn't go into any gardens, you might be mistaken for some shrubbery."

Tonks glared her eyes at Lupin. He shook his head and apologized. She wished he wouldn't apologize for every snide remark he made. He was actually clever when he let his guard down, and Tonks liked that about him.

Lupin's knee brushed suddenly against hers and she felt an instant heat spread from that spot on her leg through her entire body. She looked right into Lupin's misty blue eyes and wanted nothing more right then besides becoming the woman of Lupin's dreams.

Tonks screwed her face up again and her hair popped into long cascading locks of golden blonde. And her eyes went from violet to a soft blue; a little lighter than Lupin's.

"What about this? Is this the kind of girl you'd fall head over heels for?"

Lupin smiled. He reached out and stroked Tonks's new hair. "No," he said, letting go of one the locks that he had twirled around his finger.

"Too angelic looking," he continued. "You look to bubbly and happy for me."

Tonks bit her bottom lip. Lupin drove her face to blush deep red when he played with her hair. Maybe it was because he was so mysterious, but Tonks found herself extremely attracted to Lupin at that moment.

She scrunched her face up again,

Lupin began laughing as he saw Tonks with her knee length, greasy, blacker than black hair.

"If it wasn't for the lively blue eyes," Lupin said. "I would have mistaken you for Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Eww!" Tonks gasped, appalled by the resemblance to her aunt. She changed her hair so fast that all she managed to do was make it shorter, but not any different.

Lupin began laughing even louder. "Ooh Severus Snape," Lupin said with mock attraction, wrapping his arm around Tonks' shoulders.

"I can also do Lucious Malfoy," Tonks said, changing her hair into a complete replica of Lucious Malfoy's long blonde hair.

"Can we stick to women?" Lupin requested, letting go of Tonks. "And preferably not Death Eaters."

Tonks' hair popped into a mess of dirty blonde curls.

Lupin shook his head.

Now she sported a short layered style; the color of chocolate.

"Tonks," Lupin held his hand up to her face to stop her from changing again. "You're not even close."

Tonks starred at Lupin for a moment. She tried to think of a look she hadn't tried yet. She screwed her face up.

Instantaneously the brown hair on her head turned vibrant red and fell down to just below her shoulders. She pulled herself closer to Lupin and felt his warm breath on her face. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his heart begin to race when her eyes sprang open revealing them to be almost exactly like Harry Potter's eyes. Except, they weren't Harry's.

"You look like Lily," Lupin whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you like _her_ Remus?"

"Of course," Lupin replied. "She was so nice and accepting, of everyone."

Lupin stood up abruptly and walked over to the other couch, leaving Tonks by herself. She felt cold all of a sudden without Lupin's warm body next to hers.

Lupin smiled at her from across the room. "You're still not any closer to what I define as a beautiful woman."

Tonks smiled brightly and scrunched her face up. Her red hair popped up into a bob of silky, clearly washed, black hair. Her eyes sprang open and now they were hazel.

Lupin smiled. He made a hand motion like he was directing moving men to hang a picture lower.

Tonks raised her eyebrows slightly confused, but obeyed Lupin and made her hair a little longer, so that it was level with her shoulders.

"Beautiful!" Lupin sang, clasping his hand over his heart.

"But...but," Tonks stammered. "This is what _I_ _look_ like!" She leapt out of her seat and made to walk towards Lupin; but she tripped over her own feet and crashed into him instead.

Lupin wrapped his arms around Tonks as she positioned herself next to him, half on his leg and half on the couch. Lupin kissed her swiftly on the cheek.

"I think _you're_ beautiful," Lupin said, blushing hard. Tonks smiled and then let out a huge yawn. She looked over at the clock on the mantle. It was 6:00 in the morning.

"Time for bed," Tonks said, yawning one more time.

Lupin laughed and shook his head at her. He leaned forward slightly and laid his lips onto hers. Tonks placed her hand behind Lupin's head and passionately kissed him back.

They pulled away from each other and Tonks got up from the couch.

"Morning," came Sirius' voice suddenly, as he appeared in the sitting room.

"Good night," Tonks replied. She smiled at Lupin and walked towards the door. "I'm going to bed," she said, when she saw Sirius' confused look.

"Did you come into my room last night?" Sirius asked her, sitting down across from Lupin; who was still blushing from Tonks' kiss.

"Don't remind me." Tonks shuddered, winked at Lupin and ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
